


Mating Imperative

by Hathor_girl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Imperative, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathor_girl/pseuds/Hathor_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (my prompt) Mating imperative. For some reason (maybe some change Jolinar did to her body, or which caused her to react this way to an alien fruit) Samantha Carter is in heat and needs to mate. I would prefer to see her pick/jump Martouf/Lantash (who may be trying to hold her off/feel he should not take advantage of the situation).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Imperative

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Perverse Bang 2013 on Livejournal. 
> 
> Warnings: dubcon due to mating drive and the effect of Sam's pheromones on Martouf/Lantash
> 
> Kinks: Biological imperative/mating drive, mating bonds, first times (losing virginity)
> 
> Bold is symbiote speaking with symbiote voice. 
> 
> ~ is internal (host/symbiote) speech.

Sam POV

"Sam... are you sure it's such a good idea?" Janet says to me, looking very concerned.

"It's a short mission - just one day. We'll be back before it becomes a problem." I assure her.

"I really don't like it - it's starting already, and it seems to be getting stronger each time..."

"Jeez, Janet! The other times it's not been really bad until at least 2 whole days after the first signs! I'll be back, and you can anaestezise me - keep me under for the whole time. Okay?" I argue, quite reasonably. "I mean, I refuse to let my life be controlled by some leftover quirk from Jolinar!"

"Relax. It's only for a week every half year! I'd think you'd find it easier this way!"

"Yeah...well."

In truth, Janet is correct. Whatever Jolinar did - or more likely Jolinar dying in me did - it screwed up my cycle majorly. I only ovulate twice a year now, and that also means only two periods a year. Much easier for me on missions, I'll have to admit that.

However, there is the small 'side-effect' that comes with this. I get horny during these...mating times. Not just a little horny, but crazier-than-a-cat-in-heat horny. I can barely keep my hands of  _any_  man I see. Literally. No medicine seems to affect it - I'm generally much less affected by any drug, after being host to Jolinar. Something she changed to my biochemistry, combined with the naquadah.

Janet had examined me of course, when I didn't have normal periods, but could only figure out that the experience with Jolinar had done...something. Then, about 6 months after I was host to Jolinar, I started feeling a bit funny...then on edge, followed by the horniness. SG-1 was on downtime, fortunately, and I went home and locked myself up when I started getting attracted to any male I saw! I thought I was going crazy, and eventually called Janet, who immediately came home to me. After examining me, she could conclude my hormones was completely out of whack.

I didn't feel like jumping random men at the base - I was afraid it would get to the point were I did something I would not only regret, but that would be directly criminal. So, I asked Janet to put me to sleep until my hormones - hopefully - normalized. She wasn't happy about it, but she eventually did, after setting up all kinds of monitoring equipment.

After about a week, everything returned to normal. I begged Janet to not mention it to anyone, and she gave me her word.

Then, 6 months later, it happened again. Knowing what to expect, I called in sick, and had Janet come drug me up again.

"Sam, be reasonable."

"I am. This is the fourth time. I know how it goes. I'm not at the point where I can't control myself. Won't be until after tomorrow."

"Are you sure? It's gotten stronger every time. Perhaps it's time you talk to the Tok'ra, find out what's going on. Last time it was at the point where I had to give you something to lower your blood pressure. It's getting dangerous, Sam. We can't keep it from General Hammond - or your commanding officer - for much longer."

I make a face. "The thought of telling anything about this...is not something I relish. What would they think? At the very least they'll worry I'm no longer fit for duty! I can't risk that, Janet!" I look at her. "Listen, I'll be good. I go on this mission, and when we're back - this evening - I'll report sick. You can monitor me all you want, drug me up - and then, if it's worse than last time...I promise I'll talk to the Tok'ra. Okay?"

Janet looks at me for a little while, then nods. "Okay." She smiles. "Not right now, though - I remember you telling me you can barely keep your hands of Martouf  _normally_. I think we both know what would happen if you met him now, when you feel like that about  _all_  men!" She shakes her head. "Actually, I have half a mind to order you to get laid!"

I roll my eyes at her. She's right about Martouf, thought. He is  _yummy_. "Who would you suggest? I'm almost never off duty, and I'm not interested in someone I can't tell about my work - or that I would risk the life of if something nasty comes for me and takes him too! The people here at the base I'm generally not allowed to date, so - it doesn't seem to be something that'll happen anytime soon!"

Not that I wouldn't like getting some! Especially now. Whatever I tell Janet - I am already at the point where I am constantly aroused. Crap.

"I didn't say you should  _marry_  someone. Just sex. You don't need to tell them all about your life for that, you know!"

"I'll think about it. Can I go?"

"Yes, you can."

Actually, the idea of just screwing someone...is starting to appeal to me. It's not that I'm not interested in sex, it's just that I spend most of my time on missions or sitting in a lab in a basement. That's not exactly the best way to find a date!

Of course, there's also Jonas Hanson - my once-fiancee. My experience with him has not exactly made me eager to go find someone else. He pretended to like me, but I don't think he ever liked anyone but himself. He became dominating and wanted to tell me what I could do, and who I could see. I more than suspect he partially dated me in order to - he hoped - advance his position in the Air Force. I'm the daughter of a General, after all.

On top of that, he didn't even have sex with me. Maybe he couldn't get it up? I mean, it's not that I'm that unattractive, so it couldn't be why he didn't want to. In any case, it makes me a 30 year old virgin - ready to jump anything male. I feel pathetic! Maybe Janet is correct, and I should go talk to the Tok'ra. I'm sure Martouf and Lantash will help me - by sleeping with me, if nothing else! I scoff at myself, though I have to admit the idea is very attractive. If I could just trust them to want  _me_ , and not whatever remnant of Jolinar I am carrying.

* * *

Jack POV

I look back at the Jaffa for a moment, then order Teal'c and Daniel through, and jump in after them. How did this mission go so wrong? Just a peaceful little trip! The locals are friendly, they said! No Goa'uld presence, they promised! Yeah, right! We'd barely been there half a day when Jaffa showed up - belonging to Heru'ur, according to Teal'c.

Seems we have a bounty on us, but I guess we knew that.

"Close the iris!" I yell.

"Do it!" Hammond orders, and the iris closes.

I approach Hammond. "It all went to Hell.  _Sir_!" I tell him.

"I can see that." He looks at our dirty, torn clothes, and the various minor scratches we all have from the escape. "Where is Major Carter?"

"The Jaffa got her. Heru'ur." I say, unhappy. "I'd like to take a couple teams back there. Free her."

"Not so fast. What happened?"

"The Jaffa attacked us!" I tell him. What else is there to know?

"We have a bounty on our heads, General Hammond." Teal'c informs him. "The Goa'uld wish to apprehend us."

"They captured all of us, but we managed to get out. At first. Carter was zatted, and we couldn't get to her. More Jaffa came, and we had to flee. It was just pure bad luck that she didn't make it out." I explain. "Please, sir. Let us go back for her. She would do the same for us."

"I know that. How sure can you be she is still on the planet?"

"Most likely she has been taken to Heru'ur's homeworld." Teal'c says. "Or is currently in the process of being taken there."

"All the more reason we need to go get her  _now_!" I exclaim. Why aren't they listening?

"I am sorry, O'Neill, but we cannot go to Heru'ur's homeworld. His Stargate is heavily guarded." Teal'c observes.

"We're  _not_  giving up on Carter!" I insist.

"We'll contact the Tok'ra. They may have an operative who can free Major Carter." Hammond decides.

I snort. Yeah, right!

* * *

The Tok'ra arrived surprisingly fast - Carter's dad, and Marty... unsurprisingly, I guess. They both look concerned - her dad, of course... and I suspect Marty because of his infatuation with Carter. I wonder how much he thinks she's Jolinar - and if he think she'll want him because of that? I hate the puppy-eye look he's always giving her, but I guess I have to admit he's one of the better of the Tok'ra. At least he's honourable, when it comes to other matters at least, and he's loyal, which is good.

Hammond finished debriefing them, and Jacob immediately speaks up. I hope he'll at least argue that we should go to Heru'ur's homeworld.

"I agree Sam has almost certainly been taken to Heru'ur's homeworld. It is true it is not an easy world to access, but it is not completely impossible." He sighs. "Unfortunately, we do not currently have an operative there. He was discovered less than a month ago, and we have not been able to place another. Worse, I cannot go there myself, as I have met him in the position of an underling working for Zipacna - who, as you know, is allied with Apophis."

"Apophis and Heru'ur are mortal enemies. Heru'ur would kill you on sight." Teal'c observes.

Crap!

"Heru'ur has never met me." Martouf points out. "I volunteer to infiltrate his court and rescue Samantha."

Jacob nods slowly. "You are certain? You and Lantash have little experience pretending to be a Goa'uld."

Martouf bows his head, giving Lantash control.

" **It is only for a short time. I am certain I can convincingly masquerade as a Goa'uld for long enough to free Samantha!"**  Lantash says, looking very arrogant and convinced of his own abilities.

"Okay. In that case you should leave immediately. Return to our base and get fitted out as a minor Goa'uld. Bring a hidden, encrypted communicator. The risk of Heru'ur finding it should be low, if you only use it when absolutely necessary. We will not contact you, of course, since sending in a signal may compromise your position."

" **Understood. We will send a signal if we need assistance in escaping, but I do not believe there is any situation that can arise where you would be able to get through Heru'ur's forces and assist us, if we are on his homeworld."**

"Unfortunately I agree. Good luck."

Lantash nods, and leaves.

* * *

Shortly after, Jacob also returned to the Tok'ra to see what intel they have on Heru'ur, or if there is anything else of importance. He will return here after a few hours.

I am getting more than a little antsy. There is  _nothing_  we can do right now! Nothing! I really hate just having to wait, especially when one of my team is in danger and missing!

Daniel has withdrawn to his lab to read up on Heru'ur, and I think Teal'c is helping him. I am considering going to talk to them, but I know that if I bother them - which I will - they will have a harder time figuring out anything useful.

I decide to go to the mess hall and see if the have some pie, perhaps.

I have only just sat down with a piece of apple pie and a cup of coffee, when Doctor Fraiser enters the mess hall. She looks upset, stressed, and is looking around. Spotting me, she immediately goes to me.

"Doctor Fraiser." I smile at her. I feel about as stressed as she looks, but I won't do any good to stress her further.

"Colonel." She nods at me, looking very tense.

"What's up? You look...aggravated."

"Aggravated!" She frowns. "I only just started my shift, and I learned that not only did SG-1 come back early, but Sam wasn't with you!"

"I'm afraid that's true." I admit. "Heru'ur's Jaffa took her, but we'll get her back! We always get our people back, you know."

Doctor Fraiser seems to consider whether to tell me something or not, then sighs exasperated. "It had better be soon. There's something you don't know."

"What? I  _hate_  surprises!"

"Sam...may not be herself, and I don't know what will happen if she...ah...loses control."

"What are you  _talking_  about? Is Carter sick? Why did you let her go on the mission if you knew she wasn't okay?"

What is wrong with Doctor Fraiser? Why would she send someone on a mission offworld if they were not 100%?

"Thinking back, it may not have been the smartest thing to do, but I believed it would be a short, harmless mission, and truth be told, Sam should be able to do that, as long as she was back before tonight - or tomorrow at the latest." She shakes her head. "I need to talk to General Hammond."

"I'm coming with you." I spot Daniel and Teal'c, and wave them to me.

Concerned, we all follow Doctor Fraiser to General Hammond's office.

* * *

"Mating time." I stare at Doctor Fraiser. "What the  _fuck_  do you mean by that? Carter's not a dog or a cat!"

"Neither is she human. Not completely, anymore at any rate." Doctor Fraiser says.

"So...if I'm getting this correct, you think  _Jolinar_  did something to her which is causing this?" Daniel asks.

"Why haven't it happened before, then?" I ask.

"It has." Doctor Fraiser admits. "Once every six months, but Major Carter had asked me to keep it secret. Feeling it was harmless, I agreed to it, and kept her sedated every time it happened."

"That is not a decision you should have made on your own, Doctor!" Hammond exclaims.

"I realize that, General, and I regret it. In fact, in order to allow her to go on this mission, Major Carter had agreed to my request that she inform you as soon as she returned."

"What made you insist on this now, and not before?" Teal'c asks, reasonably.

Doctor Fraiser hesitates before answering. "The...mating urges, are becoming stronger. Also, there are signs of the stress to her body becoming dangerous...blood pressure, heart rate, starting to reach dangerous levels. She gets a light fever as well, but it does not seem to be a danger."

"Have you any suggestions for treatments?" Hammond asks.

"Provided we can get her  _back_!" I point out. "Why are we just sitting here, instead of going to rescue Carter?"

"We can do nothing until the Tok'ra report back on their intelligence. I thought I had made that clear?" Hammond says, irritated.

"You have, sir. Sorry."

"I have some drugs that lowers blood pressure and heart beat rate, and I believe it might help enough for this time. Major Carter has promised to contact the Tok'ra about it. They may better be able to treat it." Doctor Fraiser explains.

I snort. "All they ever suggest is making someone a host. You know that!"

"One more thing, when I looked at the samples I have taken from Major Carter, it looks as if she releases pheromones as well. Powerful ones, which may be able to affect males." Doctor Fraiser looks apprehensive.

"That's not good - if she's Heru'ur's prisoner!" I realize. "It won't affect Jaffa and Goa'uld, will it?"

"I have no way of knowing that, sir."

"It is unlikely. Our symbiotes protects us against all such mind-altering drugs." Teal'c assures us.

Our meeting is interrupted by the sound of an unscheduled. off-world activation of the Stargate.

"It may be Jacob returning, hopefully with good news." Hammond says.

I very much hope that is the case.

* * *

"Sam is.. _what_?" Jacob gapes at Doctor Fraiser, and I can't say I blame him. This has got to be even worse news for him. He turns to the Tok'ra guard beside him. "Return immediately to the base and get Anise to come here, and to bring analysis equipment so she can look at the samples taken from Sam." _  
_

"Yes, Jacob." One of the two young Tok'ra guards that arrived with Jacob, says. She leaves to do as he asked.

"Wait...one more thing. See if Martouf can be contacted, and inform him to free Sam as quickly as possible - and to be careful, due to her...condition." Jacob orders.

"Of course."

"Crap!" I exclaim.

"What?" Jacob stare at me.

"I had forgotten that Marty went to free Carter. She won't, uh, try to jump him. Will she?"

Jacob's give Selmak control. " **Possibly.** " She admits, then sighs. " **I do not know why Jolinar would have made this change in Samantha - nor why it remains after Jolinar died.** "

"You mean to say the snakes  _usually_  make their host's go crazy with lust every half year!" I exclaim, enraged.

" **No...and yes. It is...a result of some of the changes a symbiote makes to their host. It only happens in females, and it is a side-effect. Drugs exist that can control the mating urge, though many Tok'ra simply enjoy the time, either with their mate, or if they do not have one, with one or more willing males.** "

I snort at that.

"Uh, that sounds...nice, but a bit...exhausting." Daniel blushes. For someone who has been married, he always react a bit shy when the talk is on sex.

" **Tok'ra are stronger, and have more endurance and...stamina, than humans. Also, the females secretions contain an aphrodisiac at this time, which will make the experience quite intense for everyone involved.** "

"So that's what I detected in Sam's sweat?" Doctor Fraiser says. "Some kind of pheromone."

" **Yes, most likely.** " Selmak confirms. " **It will be in all her secretions.** "

"So that does...what? Makes men go crazy for her?" I ask.

" **Humans will be affected, mildly, at least, however, it takes quite a lot of exposure to it for it to have an effect. Much more than anyone would get without mating with her.** "

"That's a relief." I say. Poor Jacob - I can understand why he is letting Selmak be in control for this. He can't enjoy having to talk about his daughter like this!

* * *

Shortly after a female Tok'ra arrives, and she introduces herself as Anise and Freya. She follows Doctor Fraiser to the infirmary, and spends a short time examining the various samples from Carter.

The Tok'ra don't have any further information to give us on Heru'ur - nor had they been able to talk to Marty. Not surprising, I suppose, since he would have gone directly to Heru'ur's homeplanet, to save Carter as quickly as possible. In this case I guess it's a good thing he has the hots for her - he'll do his very best to save her.

Of course, the fact that he has the hots for her worries me to no end right now, since I doubt he'll do much to fight off Carter is she jumps him.

We're called back to the meeting room, and Anise gives us the information she has found.

" **I looked at the samples Doctor Fraiser has taken from Major Carter, and I can determine that she is indeed entering _per'luahk_  - the time of the mating urge."**

"Can you tell why, or how to stop it?" Hammond asks.

" **Without Major Carter here to examine, I can only speculate that it was an unintended side effect, of the other changes that happened to her body chemistry when Jolinar died in her. After all, Jolinar used her last strength to heal Major Carter, and allow her to live, but since Jolinar was dying, she most likely was not able to completely control what she did, and this is one of the side effects, just as the transfer of memories was likely another."**

"Okay, so your saying Jolinar didn't do this on purpose?" Daniel says.

" **No. There is no reason why she would have done so. As for what can be done...we have a drug, which Tok'ra females sometimes take, if they are in a situation where they cannot afford to go through _per'luahk_ , or if they do not wish to. I do not know if it will work on a human...even a changed human, such as Major Carter, as it takes some assistance from the symbiote for it to work normally. However, it should at least mitigate the effects, and our healers may be able to find something more suitable, when they are able to examine her."**

"That's a relief to here, Anise. You should expect Major Carter to come to your base as soon as we are - hopefully - able to retrieve her from Heru'ur. Is there anything else you can tell us?" Hammond asks.

"One more thing - is the drug safe for humans?" I want to know. I mean, you never know with the snakes.

Anise nods. " **I believe so, but our healers should monitor Major Carter while she is being treated, of course.** "

"What about the, uh, pheromone, that Selmak mentioned?" Daniel wonders.

I had forgotten about that! "Selmak didn't think it would be a problem." I remind him.

" **That is true. It will not affect anyone, unless they receive a massive dose of it. Unless, of course, they are mates. The female Tok'ra will often then change the _shri'luahk'a_  - what you call pheromones, but which are more than that, if I understand the word correctly - so that it is linked to her mate."**

"Meaning..." I demand.

" **Meaning that it _will_  affect her mate. Quite powerfully."**

I snort. "Let me guess - he''ll go crazy with lust too?"

" **Yes. However, Major Carter does not have a mate, nor does she have a symbiote, so it is not relevant in this case."**

I have a really, really bad feeling about this, given how Jolinar  _dumped_  all of her emotions and love for Marty on Carter, but I hope it's not true. I push the thought as far down as possible.

* * *

Martouf POV

Lantash and I have decided on pretending to be a minor Goa'uld, working as a procurer of exotic slaves. That way, if Heru'ur has Samantha, we can at least show our interest in buying her for that reason, and Heru'ur should not suspect us. Hopefully, we will be allowed to stay at Heru'ur's palace, if we bring gifts, and say we are on the look-out for something special, for one of our customers.

We are both very worried, so this had better work!

Dressed in what we hope are the correct mix of elegant and outrageous - though you can never wear clothing outrageous enough for the Goa'uld - we are going to a market place to buy gifts to ingratiate ourselves with Heru'ur.

Lantash is in control, of course, as always when we are pretending to be Goa'uld. He does a good job, carrying himself with arrogance and self-importance...very Goa'uld...

~ **Hey, I heard that!~**

~Of course, you did...~

~ **I will assume you mean I am a good actor.~**  Lantash comments, and steps through the wormhole.

On the other side, there is - as usual - a lot of people, coming and going to the market. It is a large market, and well known and much used. They sell and buy almost anything, and  _anyone_ , unfortunately. Dressed as a Goa'uld, we are in no danger, though, and most people give Lantash one look and then quickly look away and give us a wide berth. Goa'uld - even minor ones - are known to be easy to offend, and dangerous. Also, the fact that people in most places believe - at least to some degree - that Goa'uld are gods, means that it is not someone you want to anger. Usually very useful, though not good if you are looking for friends, or want to be unnoticed on a mission.

Lantash quickly buys expensive gifts, and even a slavegirl, for Heru'ur. Since he is pretending to be looking for something special - and at the same time pretending to ingratiate himself with Heru'ur, so he will buy from him in the future - it makes sense to bring gifts. Lantash also hires a few slaves to carry the gifts, as well as some guards, as even a minor Goa'uld would not be expected to travel alone.

Very nervous about what has happened to Samantha, we enter the address for Heru'ur's homeworld.

* * *

Sam POV

When I wake up, I find myself being carried by a Jaffa, completely tied up. How come it took so long for me to wake up? Is my condition affecting my reaction to being shot with a zat? Why would it? On the other hand, why not? Considering we know nothing about what is going on with me - or why, at least.

I consider trying to fight my way free, but I am completely tied up, and around me is a large group of Jaffa, and there is no way I can escape. I decide to pretend to still be unconscious, and see if a better opportunity to escape shows itself.

We step through the Stargate, to where I don't know. There are lots of guards by the gate, though, so probably it is an important world, for some Goa'uld. Damn!

Where are my team mates? It looks as if I am the only one captured. Crap! At least the danger has cleared my mind of the fog of lust that had started to descend, and make every one of my team mates look attractive. More than usual, I mean - it's not like any of them are not attractive. They all are.

"Kree, Jaffa. We are bringing a prisoner for Lord Heru'ur. One of the Tau'ri warriors." The Jaffa in front of the one carrying me, says.

"I am certain he will be pleased. You may pass." The guard grins. "She is quite attractive. Even if she will not speak, I am certain our Lord can find some use for her!"

I have a brief memory flash from Jolinar - Heru'ur is well known for his lecherousness, and he has many sex slaves. Crap. I need to get out of here - and quickly. But how?

* * *

Heru'ur only interrogated me for a few moments, but my head is still buzzing from the ribbon device. I don't think I said anything important to him, but I am terrified I may have. I can't think clearly, and I am feeling this damn mating urge affecting me, quite strongly now. I wonder if it is the presence of all the naquadah that means it affects me stronger and faster than the other times? Or if it is really getting worse every time it is not, ah,  _fulfilled_ , as Janet thinks.

I was fortunate that Heru'ur was too busy to interrogate his prisoner for long - a messenger showed up and took his attention, and I was thrown into a cell. It doesn't seem like he has any other prisoners, as all the other cells are empty. Is that a bad sign? Does he kill them off quickly?

Regardless, the advantage is that the Jaffa doesn't seem to find me dangerous, and doesn't think they need to keep watch inside the cell block, but there are probably guards outside the door to this area.

I need to get out of here, and soon. Before Heru'ur decides to interrogate me. Also, there's another problem - this damn mating urge Jolinar gave me! Even the Jaffa are starting to look hot!

I force myself to focus on something else than the burning in my blood and the tingling of my pussy. Methodically, I examine every inch of the bars and the door. Nothing. All is solid. The cell has no window, so that's also not an option. I kick the bench which is the only furniture in this place, then sit down, trying to think of a plan. We've always gotten out before, and I'll be damned if I'm going to be the one to break SG-1's track-record!

* * *

Lantash POV

Fortunately, the Jaffa guards at the chaapa'ai needed little persuasion to allow me to meet with Heru'ur.

" **State your business quickly. I have important things to attend to!"**  Heru'ur says, impolitely.

Well, I am supposed to be a minor Goa'uld, but that is  _very_ impolite, and I cannot ignore it without it being suspicious and un-Goa'uld.

" **I am not one of your slaves you can just order around!"**  I bristle at him. " **I may not be an important Lord like yourself, but common courtesy at least requires you to greet me before you insult me!"**

He controls himself with difficulty. " **I...apologize. Situations are tense, and I am meeting with messengers from several important Goa'uld. What is your name and business here?"**

" **I am Lord Apis, and I am a procurer of exotic goods and slaves. First, I would like to present you with this small tokens of my appreciation for you agreeing to this meeting..."**  I wave the slavegirl forward, feeling sorry for her. However, she was raised and trained as a sex slave, so that would have been her fate even if I had not bought her for Heru'ur.

She steps forward, bowing submissively for Heru'ur. He smiles lustily. Martouf groans in my head at the Goa'uld Lord.

I wave the other slaves forward, and they place the various gifts before Heru'ur, opening them so he can see them.

He nods, approvingly. " **Girl, come closer."**  She does, and he fondles her breasts and ass, then nods, clearly pleased. " **Very good."**  He looks to the Jaffa standing beside him. " **Take her to be washed and prepared, feed her, and have her wait in my chambers. Unfortunately I do not have time to take her right now, but I will have something pleasant to look forward to during these boring meetings today."** He turns to me again. " **I gather you want something special from me, since you give me these gifts - which are most appreciated. No procurer gives gifts for nothing."**

" **Indeed, you are most wise, my Lord. I am looking for something special. An order from another Lord, with a very particular taste. I have searched in many places, and had just received word that something matching what I was looking for had been spotted. However, when I arrived to catch the prize, I learned your Jaffa had been faster. I humbly wish to purchase the female prisoner you recently captured."**

 **"The Tau'ri female? Hmm."**  Heru'ur considers it. " **Why her? She is beautiful, as well as quite exotic, but would anyone pay so much?"** **  
**

 **"The Goa'uld who wishes to make her his, previously had a mate who resembled her, but she was regrettably killed."** I say, hoping this will convince him. We had been in so much hurry to get here, that we hadn't thought to make up a good story. Damn.

 **"And now he wants a replacement?"**  Heru'ur chuckles.

" **He does, yes."**

 **"Well, it would seem he likes them exotic - he even hired a procurer who has the same unusual colouring."**  Heru'ur nods. " **Oh, well. Why not? I have already gotten some information from her, which I am investigating, and how much can a human female know, even if she is supposedly a Tau'ri warrior? You can have her - if you can pay the price. One _krel'ta_  of weapons grade naquadah."**

I hesitate fro a moment. That is a  _lot_  to ask for a human, especially someone he doesn't think is worth much. Enough to buy a teltac! However, Samantha is worth much more to us, indeed she is priceless, and we would pay or do anything to get her back safely. " **You ask a steep price."**

**"Yes, but then she is apparently worth a lot to your master. Will he pay it?"**

**"Perhaps...however, it will mean my profit for this job will not be much."**

**"Sometimes you have to accept that. Perhaps your master will appreciate your effort, and hire you again, huh? A way of assuring future jobs. You are new to this, correct?"**

I glance at him. I had thought I did a better job, but apparently it's obvious I'm not used to doing this. I sigh, deciding to be happy that there seems to be a way to get Samantha freed, at least. Then Heru'ur can laugh at me all he wants! Martouf agrees, and hugs me.

" **I...have not been in this occupation for long, no. Very well. I shall pay your price."**

**"Excellent!"**

A servant enters the room, and goes to kneel in front of Heru'ur. "My Lord, I apologize for interrupting, but the messenger from Lord Morrigan is waiting."

 **"Bring them."**  Heru'ur turns to one of the Jaffa beside him. " **I will be occupied this afternoon. When Lord Apis returns with the payment, give him the female Tau'ri."**

* * *

Jack POV

What a mess! A Tok'ra arrived with the information that the System Lord Heru'ur had detected their base and is attacking. I really hope it's not Carter he's gotten the information from, but it is an awful coincidence otherwise.

Anise and Selmak are not saying they think it's her, but I suspect they believe it might be.

Well, even if it is, she's not at fault, if this mating urge is messing with her head!

Still, she could still be in trouble, even if that is the reason. Our superiors will not like that she gave away information that caused an important ally to be attacked, even if it was under torture. Worse, they may decide she is mentally incapable of carrying out her job, because of this condition.

Damn Jolinar! I really hope the Tok'ra can fix this! And that it turns out Heru'ur got the information from somewhere else. I mean, it could be Marty that cracked under torture, right? Or someone else entirely.

* * *

Sam POV

It's been many hours, and I have no idea how to get out of here. I can barely think, so horny am I. Why, oh why did I leave on this mission? I should have listened to Janet!

The door opens, and some people enters. I can sense the symbiotes - stronger than ever, I imagine, but then all my senses seems to be more acute. I take a deep breath and my mind goes foggy from the smell of the male Jaffa. Fortunately, they do not enter the cell, because right now I might have jumped them.

"Take her to be cleaned and put some nice clothing on her. Hurry! Lord Apis is waiting!" The lead Jaffa orders.

Some women lead me out from the cell, and gently push me forward when I hesitate. It is the push I need to get past the Jaffa, and I focus on walking.

They take me to a place to bathe - and thankfully use the facilities, because I really needed to pee.

The water is luke-warm, and clears my head somewhat. I want to be left alone - I  _don't_  need, or want - help to bathe. The women insist, though, and I give up, letting them. When I am clean, an older woman examines me in most embarrassing ways, squeezing my breasts, assessing me - and as if that wasn't enough, she insists I lay down with spread legs so she can examine whether I am a virgin or not! I am angry and confused - and scared of what is going to happen. Am I being sold as a sex slave? Taken to Lord Heru'ur's bed?

Stupidly, all I can think of, is to try and tell the woman this isn't a very reliable way of telling if someone is a virgin or not, hoping it may spare others. She is satisfied by what she finds, though, which doesn't surprise me - given that I am a virgin.

Finally the examination is over, and I am given some new clothing to wear. That makes me feel somewhat better, even though it is not exactly concealing, and the fastenings are strange. In my current condition I have a hard time putting it on, and one of the women yell at me. A couple younger women help me dress, and soon I am ready to leave. I have even gotten something to eat, so my stomach is no longer growling.

I catch a look of myself in a mirror as I am on my way out of the bathing room. The clothing is  _very_  revealing, and is also very flattering for my body. A small part of me again worries for where I am being taken, with these clothes and since they examined me like that... but the largest part of me just takes this a promise there will be some man there who can fuck me. Right now I barely even care who it is, and that thought frightens me enough to clear my head - for a while, at least.

I am taken outside, where I see a small group waiting. In front of it is someone wearing far more expensive clothing than the rest - the Goa'uld I am apparently being handed over to. He looks familiar?

When he turns, I recognize him immediately. Martouf! Lantash! I feel an extreme attraction to them, to the point where I have to use all my concentration to not jump him and ravish him - then and there. It would  _not_  be good. I realize he is probably here to rescue me.

* * *

Lantash POV

The information that Samantha may have told Heru'ur some important information is worrying, but it may just be lies she has given him, or he may have exaggerated to make it sound he had learned something useful and could charge more for her because of that. Samantha would never tell him anything!

I look up. Samantha is being lead towards me, by a group of servants. She looks stunning... she always does that, of course, but in this dress... I can barely think! I  _really_  like the dress they have given her. It is blue, almost like her eyes, and it fits her  _very_  well, enhancing her very attractive body. The dress does not cover much, and promises more. I love it!

So does Martouf, and I suppose we have been staring at her for longer than what we should. We are not supposed to behave like we are enamored by her! Though we are, of course.

I realize she looks a bit...dazed? Have they done something to her? Given her some sort of drug? Perhaps Heru'ur has something like the blood of Sokar? Could she really have given him information, unknowingly?

If that is the case, she will be devastated, and I must convince her to realize it is not her fault.

She really does not look herself. If they have harmed her, I am going to...

Martouf reminds me that we should play our role, and get out of here - as quickly as possible. He is correct, of course.

"The female is ready, my Lord. She was examined, and found untouched. Her new owner should be pleased." One of the servants say.

" **She looks acceptable. Convey my thanks to Lord Heru'ur."**  I tell them.

~Acceptable? She looks like a goddess!~

~ **Agreed, but I can't say that, now can I?~**

"Of course, my Lord." The servants bow, and leave us.

I really wish I could send away the guards and servants we hired before going here, but that would look  _really_  strange, and we would never get through the chaapa'ai. I want to check on Samantha, see that she is well, especially since she was forced to go through humiliating examinations - but that will have to wait. Fortunately, she has not made any sign of recognizing me, so she knows that would be dangerous, of course.

" **Bring her!"**  I tell my servants, and two females goes to make sure she follows. Which I am sure she would in any case, but we have to keep up appearances.

* * *

We have made it safely through the chaapa'ai, and I have paid the guards and servants, and dismissed them. They gave me hidden, strange looks, put did not ask of course. As a 'god', I am sure they just accept that I work in mysterious ways, unfathomable for them. Or something. Pretending to be Goa'uld can be useful, even if distasteful.

" **Come!"**  I tell Samantha, hoping she knows not to question me here. There are other Goa'uld nearby, and we cannot risk them finding out I am Tok'ra.

"Yeah, sure." She follows, and I again notice that she seems... dazed. Feverish, maybe even?

Is she getting sick, or did Heru'ur give her some sort of drug? Any effect from her being hit by a zat'nik'tel or stun grenade should long since have dissipated.

~We should have brought a healing device, so we could examine her, and help her if she is sick.~ Martouf observes, and I can hear the worry in his voice.

~ **We are almost at the chaapa'ai. We will take her to our base, and have the healers look at her.~**

~True. We should hurry.~

* * *

We arrive on our base planet, but it quickly becomes obvious that no one is there - and that it has been attacked!

Not only that, but we have not been here long before I see deathgliders approach!

" **Samantha! We need to dial out! Quickly!"**

"What?"

She looks at me, her movements sluggish, but there is a strange fire in her eyes. She licks her lips.

I shake my head, worried. Where is everyone? Why is the planet under attack? What is wrong with Samantha?

" **Deathgliders!"**  I point, then pull her after me as she slowly looks up.

"Oh, god. I see them!" She looks shocked, as if returning from far away and suddenly noticing.

Together we run the short distance to the chaapa'ai, and after a brief hesitation, I dial a random safe world. We jump through, the deathgliders firing after us, but not hitting.

Once there, I dial a new planet, if the Jaffa in the deathgliders saw the destination. I suddenly feel dizzy for a moment, but shake it off, as I pull Samantha after me through the wormhole.

I turn to Samantha, and feel a wave of desire for her. Angry at myself, I ignore it.

" **We are safe here. The Tok'ra come here sometimes, to hide or to be alone. There is a hut nearby, with food and water. There should also be a healing device, which I would like to..."**

That is as far as I get, before Samantha suddenly jumps at me.

"Lantash! Martouf!" She throws her arms around me and almost knocks me over. "I need you! Need you so much. Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard!"

This...shocks me. Not that I am not willing. I am. More than willing, but Samantha isn't usually this...forward. What is wrong with her? I take a deep breath and force down my lust for her. I need to get her to the hut. There should be a healing device there, so I can scan her and figure out what is wrong with her.

Martouf agrees, even if he is as affected by her closeness as I am. She suddenly press her lips against mine, kissing me passionately. I feel as if my head is spinning from the intensity, and for a moment I give in. This is heaven! Her sweet lips against mine, and her luscious body in my arms...

I force myself to pull back, and try to stop this. " **Samantha...as much as I want you. Love you. I don't think you want this. Not..."**  I feel a wave of dizziness, and suddenly my blood feels as if it is on fire. I gasp and grind my rapidly hardening shaft against her. What is wrong with me?

Something is nagging at the back of my mind. If she was a host...if she was my mate. This might make sense. It might be  _per'luahk._  But Samantha is not a host.

~She was. To Jolinar. Our mate.~ Martouf reminds me. As if he needs to.

~ **Why would Jolinar...~**  I swallow, as another wave of lust wash over me. Samantha rubs against me, kissing me, and I again give in. It is several moments before I can pull back again, and my mind remains foggy with desire.

~She is ours!~ Martouf insists. ~Do you not feel the burning? She calls to us. Why are you fighting it? We must mate with her. Now!~

I don't understand what is happening...or at least not why, but I no longer care. I agree with Martouf. Why am I fighting this? We all want it. I pull Samantha to me and kiss her passionately, before lifting her up and carrying her the short distance to the hut.

* * *

Sam POV

I have used all my strength to control myself, but it is getting harder by the minute! Lantash and Martouf look so attractive, and this damn mating urge is making me horny to the point where I can barely see straight!

The attack on the Tok'ra base planet temporarily made my head clear. Adrenalin will do that. No dead bodies visible anywhere, so I hope it meant everyone got away. Then the deathgliders came towards us, and Lantash dialed out, and pulled me through to safety.

I must admit that he is looking even  _more_  gorgeous than usual! He is hot in anything, of course - or nothing. Mmm, there's a thought...

Lantash is dressed as a Goa'uld lord, but he fortunately opted for somewhat more subdued clothing than Goa'uld normally would. Pale blue tunic, tastefully decorated, and with a belt, and black leggings. Sandals. He wears a cape as well, in a darker blue colour. The pale blue of his shirt enhances his intense pale blue-grey eyes. He wears a hand device as well, of course.

Looking at Lantash, the horniness comes back again. How can anyone be that attractive? My feelings about him are confused, and I can't say I know what his is for me. Other than the obvious - he feels  _something_  for me...or for the remnant of Jolinar

I know I should not act on this desire, particularly not when I am not myself. However, the fire in my blood, the incessant throb between my legs... I am about to throw caution to the wind, when Lantash dials another address and pulls me through again.

The Stargates and their naquadah - and the presence of Martouf and Lantash is driving me crazy. I don't know if it is all of it or what, but normally, at this point in the cycle, I should be okay to drive home and go to sleep on Janet's meds. Now? I am way worse than I have ever been before.

The naquadah signature from Lantash is making my blood tingle, and it is driving me crazy, being able to sense him like that!

He is saying something...about us being safe here. I can't focus...I...need him. That's all that matters.

With a half-strangled wail I throw myself at him, a small part of me hoping he will eventually forgive me, but the largest part of me beyond caring. Of anything, as long as I get some. Now.

"Lantash! Martouf!" I embrace them, their warm, strong,  _perfect_  body finally pressed against me. "I need you! Need you so much. Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard!"

I kiss him, and all else disappear. Only he exists. This.

After much too short a time, he pulls away from me? Why? doesn't he want me? I thought he wanted this!

" **Samantha...as much as I want you. Love you. I don't think you want this. Not..."**

He wants me. Why is he rejecting me then? Oh, god! He is not rejecting me, I feel him grind against me, and I close my eyes and focus on the feeling of his hard cock against me. I need to feel it inside me! I rub myself against him in return, wanting to make sure he understand I want this.

We kiss again. Our lips moving against each other. Lantash pulls me to him hard, and suddenly he lifts me up, carrying me somewhere.

"Lantash... here is fine. No need... to go anywhere." I try to pull his head down for a kiss, but he doesn't give in, carrying me into some kind of building.

Moments later, he puts me down on some kind of bed.

* * *

Martouf POV

I tear off my clothing, as fast as I can. On the bed before us, Samantha is moaning and begging us to come to her. This is a dream come true! Our beloved Samantha wants us!

She starts removing her clothes, revealing her luscious body. For several moments I just stand, looking at her, until Lantash takes control, our eyes flashing.

~ **You was too far away to even listen!~**

~Sorry.~

"God, Lantash! When you flash your eyes... it just looks so hot! You're so sexy!" Samantha runs her gaze over our body, quickly focusing on our achingly hard erection. She runs her hands down over her body, one of her hands ending up between her legs. She starts rubbing herself, closing her eyes and panting for a moment. "Come to me!" She begs.

Lantash doesn't hesitate, but joins her on the bed and pulls the naked Samantha into our arms. We kiss deeply. Lantash place one hand on one of her breasts, and squeeze it. She moans, and so would I, if I had control. The feeling of it in our hand is wonderful.

Samantha slides one hand to our neck, and I feel the shocking pleasure as she caresses Lantash through our skin. He shares every sensation with me, and we both moan. She puts her other hand on our shaft, and pleasure us relentlessly, touching us in exactly the right way in both places. She  _must_  be remembering this from Jolinar!

If Lantash doesn't soon mate with Samantha, I will go crazy from the pleasure! Fortunately, Lantash feels the same, and agin kisses her, before pushing her down on the bed.

Taking one of her nipples in his mouth, he sucks on it until it is hard, then repeats the treatment on the other. Samantha is moaning and writhing under us, wrapping her legs around us, and grinding against us. I feels Lantash's desire as achingly as my own; to just thrust into her, bury our pain-fully hard shaft inside her softness.

Lantash slips a hand down between her legs, sliding his fingers along her very wet folds, slipping one inside. She is warm, soft, tight, and so very wet. He finds her sensitive spot, and starts rubbing at it.

Samantha bucks against us as Lantash continue pleasuring her, and now and then she makes small mewling sounds. I feel Lantash and my own control slipping, and he is about to give in and thrust into her, when I remember something the servants had said.

~Wait! Lantash...she's... untouched.~

~ **She is too aroused for there to be...much pain, I am sure. If there would even be any, as wet as she is.~**  He swallows. ~ **I cannot wait. Something...is affecting us, more than...just normal desire.**  I...~

~Jolinar...must have...changed her. She is...sending out phermones...~

~ **That are...specifically targeted to us. Yes. I know.~**

"Lantash...fuck me. Please!" Samantha begs, and it is our undoing.

He groans and tries to shake the dizzyingly intense urge to mate. He makes a hoarse sound and gives in, spreading Samantha's folds and thrusts inside. She is really tight, but so very wet, and the combination is almost too much, almost enough to make us come. She cries out, though, and that snaps us out of it. For a moment we stop, fearful to have hurt our love.

" **Samantha?"**  Lantash asks, concerned.

"Don't stop!" She wraps her legs around us and pulls at us, frantic. Clearly Lantash is right - the mating urge is much too strong in her for any small amount of pain to lessen her arousal.

Lantash kiss her fiercely, then pulls back a little, before plunging back inside her again. Samantha moans deeply, and pulls us to her, every time Lantash thrust into her.

There is nothing except her, nothing except the pleasure we feel as we plunge into her again and again. I vaguely feel her hands on our body, caressing us. The only thing that is holding back our release is Lantash's willpower, and we can both feel it slipping. We must hold off, just a little longer...

Suddenly, Samantha cries out, arching her body and coming intensely,  _powerfully_ , gripping our shaft with her heated channel. Lantash makes a strangled sound, and I feel our eyes flash. The urgency is suddenly overpowering, and he ram into her a few more times before our climax hits. It is overpowering, stronger than anything either of us has experienced before, and it is a long time before we can think again, let alone speak.

* * *

Sam POV

Again and again we make love, or... mate may be a better word, or even rut like cats in heat. Finally, my head clears, and I no longer have an overpowering need to do much of anything but sleep.

When I wake up, Martouf and Lantash are still sleeping beside me. I feel a surge of love for them, mixed in with lust, though this time it is just my normal reaction, not the mating urge.

I feel ashamed and embarrassed. I really hope they are not angry at me for this. They must still be exhausted, so I decide to let them sleep.

Feeling a need to pee, I carefully start to get out of bed. I almost groan out loud - my whole body is aching, the area between my legs is sore, and the blanket sticks to me. The are between my legs is a wet sticky mess. I am impressed by how much he has come. In me. I sigh as I realize this may lead to further complications, particularly since what I just went through is a  _mating time_ , but that is a problem for later.

I get no further than sitting, before Martouf or Lantash make a sleepy sound and turns over towards me. I snatch one of the blankets and wrap myself in it, just as they open their eyes.

"Samantha?" Martouf smiles at me, but there is concern in his eyes as well. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I wince as a sudden movement causes a twinge of pain. "Just a bit sore...in certain areas." I blush. "What about you?"

"We are well." He gives me a shy, charming smile, but he is obviously worried. "We apologize for causing you pain. We... ravished you. Samantha, we..."

"No, you're not to blame. At all. I am, if anyone is."

Martouf shakes his head. "Samantha, this was not your fault. Your body was changed, by...Jolinar. Lantash and I believe what happened is something called  _per'luahk."_

"Mating urge." I recognize the word from my memories, when I hear it. "Yeah, I've guessed. It's happened beforem but usually it lasts longer, and it's not generally this intense."

Martouf nods, then looks puzzled. "Yes, it would happen twice a year, if it follows the normal Tok'ra pattern, but you were...untouched."

I blush. "Yeah, I know. As I said, it hasn't been this intense before. Janet - Doctor Fraiser - she gave me some drugs so I could sleep it off...and avoid jumping every man in sight." I frown. "Why did it affect you? I mean, it did, didn't it."

He sighs. "Yes. There is something you should know, but perhaps a bath and some food would be beneficial first. We also need to use the facilities. There is a healing device in this hut, so we can use that on you."

"I'm not  _that_  sore! But food and a bath sounds good." I suddenly lean in and give him a quick kiss on the cheek, then flee for the bathroom. "I will be quick, I promise!"

* * *

After bathing and eating I feel much better. Martouf has used the healing device on me, insisting despite my assurances it is unnecessary. I must admit I am happy he convinced me.

Martouf has even changed the sheets on the bed, so we are sitting there now, relaxing, talking. It's strange to sit here together - so shortly after we were rutting like animals in heat! It's not as embarrassing as I would have thought, it's as if we are  _closer_  somehow, as if the bond between us is stronger.

He bows his head, giving Lantash control.

" **Samantha... as Martouf said before, there is something we should talk about. The reason why your per'luahk affected us."**

"Yeah, it shouldn't, should it?  _This_...it caused some memories from Jolinar to come forward, and I do remember that this is something that happens to Tok'ra females twice a year - unless they take a drug."

" **Very true. There is more, however. Tok'ra females that have mates, will change the pheromones they release, so that they affects their mates...quite strongly. In effect, causing the males to go through the same mating urge."**

"Oh, well, I guess that...makes sense." I feel my cheeks become hot. "So, um, that's why it affected you? Because Jolinar for some reason, uh, aligned my body chemistry to yours?" I should laugh at how silly this sounds!

He nods. " **Yes, though I do not believe it was something she did on purpose. One other thing, Samantha, now when we have mated while under the influence of this, we are linked together."**

"Uh...what does that mean?" I ask, nervously.

" **Only that if we are near each other, and one becomes aroused, the other will as well."**

"Okay, but I could still, um, take another lover? Just as long as I'm not with him when your nearby?"

" **Yes, but I am quite certain you will not want to, nor will you achieve any satisfaction from it. It may, in fact, make you both uncomfortable and unwell. Such has been reported happening. Of course, a symbiote can - over time - correct such a...chemical imbalance, but as you are not a host..."**

I stare at him for a moment. "You're kidding, right? What if I go through this...per'luahk, when you're not present?"

" **There are drugs which may help you, and if anything happens to me, you must take those - or become a host. If the mating urge is not satisfied, it will become stronger each time, most likely becoming dangerous to your life after 4 or 5 times."**

"I..." Part of me is bothered by this, but the largest part of me...is happy? Am I crazy? Do I really want to be linked...bonded...whatever, to an alien?  _Two_  aliens, I correct myself. Also, to my great surprise, I realize the answer is yes. That is what I want!

Lantash looks at me, love and nervousness clear on his face. " **Samantha? I apologize for this happening to you, but both Martouf and I dearly hope you can come to accept us as your mates."**

I smile at him. Reassuring him. I nod. "I think I might like that...but what about the two of you? You were forced into this."

**"We love you. We have done so for quite some time already, and taking you as our mate, would make us happier than anything else."**

I breathe a sigh of relief. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that." I kiss him and he returns the kiss, embracing me. After several minutes, we pull away from each other, panting a little. I give him a naughty smile. "You know, that healing device worked wonders for me...I hope you are not too tired?"

He smiles, widely. " **I am not tired at all, my Samantha!"**

He push me down on the bed, and for the next several hours, we find out that it is pretty wonderful making love even if we're  _not_  under the spell of the mating urge!

* * *

It is late the next day, when we finally return to Stargate Command, in a teltac. With my head clear, I have managed to remember what happened at Heru'ur's court. I did  _not_  give him any important information. I lied to him about the Tok'ra base. However, I also remember seeing someone else there - a Tok'ra I recognize from Jolinar's memories. His name is Norlakh. He does not know me, I have never met him, so he was not careful. I heard him talk to Heru'ur, heard him give coordinates for several Tok'ra worlds.

I have now told Martouf/Lantash this, and as soon as I am back at the SGC, they will leave to find the Tok'ra again, and inform them of Norlakh's treachery. That explains why the base was abandoned, but fortunately we saw no dead Tok'ra, so perhaps they got lucky.

We spent a lot of time talking, and as soon as possible, I will take time off and spend with Martouf and Lantash. We will figure things out, I am sure, even if we live on different worlds. Maybe we can split our time between the Tok'ra and the SGC?

Well, that is for later. We are landing, and I know there will be a lot of questions - some that I very much will not want to answer.

However, I have Martouf and Lantash with me, and that makes things so much better.

Taking each others hands, we leave the teltac with a smile. Life is good.


End file.
